


~•°End Of The World°•~

by HoneydewFanfics



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneydewFanfics/pseuds/HoneydewFanfics
Summary: aAA
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 4





	~•°End Of The World°•~

**Author's Note:**

> Death  
> Angst  
> Sadness  
> Some Cringe   
> Saioma
> 
> If you don't like These then DO NOT READ

Kokichi was watching the TV in his house by Himself, Flicking through all the Channels and then something interesting caught his eye, It was a news report that said The World Is Ending from an Asteroid about to hit earth. By this Kokichi ran Over to Shuichi's house (btw Shuichi saw the Report Aswell) and then when they were Just about to get Together again a Glass Barrier came down as quick as light. Kokichi saw Someone controlling the Barrier and so he ran over to them, Kokichi saw an Unlocked door so he tried to run through, But in an Unfortunate event he was stopped. "PLEASE!!!!!!!! I JUST WANNA BE WITH SHUICHI PLEASE!!!!!!!!" Kokichi begged to get too Shuichi. But the person Declined. "One half of the earth will be Destroyed and Shuichi is being Destroyed with it. I'm so very sorry………" The person Said to Kokichi with a Emotionless voice but had some Regret in it. By this point the Astroid was just about to hit Shuichi's side of earth.

Crash

"S-SHUICHI!!!!!" Kokichi screamed with Sadness and regret. Horrible thoughts started Circling Kokichi's mind like, 'It's your fault he got hit' or 'If only you were faster' and so on. The person Controlling the Barrier went to Kokichi and hugged him in an Attempt to calm him Down. Earlier Kokichi didn't notice but when Kokichi Looked up to see the Person trying to calm him down was K1-B0.

~A few years Later~

Another Astroid was about to hit Kokichi's side of earth, Kokichi said his Final goodbyes to the World and Got hit. It was quick and Painless. He finally got to see Shuichi again but when he Looked around all Kokichi saw was......... Emptyness and space........... Kokichi ran around and Finally saw Shuichi, Kokichi ran up to Shuichi and hugged him Tightly and said "Shumai I missed you!!!!!" (Beware for I have no Experience with Kissing scenes so bEwArE) And before Shuichi could speak Kokichi kissed Shuichi. Then they lived Happily ever after. The End!!!


End file.
